Una cita a ciegas
by K Kinomoto
Summary: CAP V FINAL TxY. Touya ha intentado decir a su mejor amigo lo que siente por él, pero como siempre, hay algo que se lo impide. Un juego podrá darle la oportunidad de demostrarle su amor.
1. Cap I Demasiado calor

"UNA CITA A CIEGAS"  
  
Por K. Kinomoto.  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Demasiado calor...  
  
Touya Kinomoto salió temprano de su práctica de fútbol, era un día de verano bastante soleado y caluroso. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, ni siquiera él mismo, pudo soportar las dos horas completas de duro entrenamiento. Después de darse un baño en las duchas de la escuela decidió ir a buscar algo de beber, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto calor y se sentía morir de sed.  
  
Caminaba lo más rápido posible bajo los árboles, buscando un poco de protección contra los inclementes rayos del sol que herían su piel. Después de comprarse una gaseosa decidió darse una vuelta por el club de tiro con arco. Ese era el día en que a Yukito le tocaba práctica. Miró su reloj, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde y tal vez no lo alcanzaría. Apuró el paso sin importarle en lo absoluto las miradas coquetas de las jóvenes que pasaban junto a él. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Después de contestar con total indiferencia a dos o tres saludos, más por educación que por otra cosa, llegó por fin al recinto.  
  
En el lugar reinaba un absoluto silencio. Los arqueros se concentraban con la vista siempre fija en las dianas, esperando a que uno de los más aventajados lograra al fin dar en su centro. Pero ése había sido un día malo para todos, incluso para el mismo Yukito, quien a pesar de ser el arquero con la mejor puntería del club, apenas había logrado un porcentaje del noventa por ciento en sus tiros, lo cual lo tenía evidentemente frustrado. No había duda de que el calor del recién llegado verano estaba haciendo estragos en la puntería de todos ellos.  
  
Touya lo observaba desde el área de espectadores. Mientras tomaba su gaseosa no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de algunas muchachas sentadas a su alrededor que, observando también a Yukito, no dejaban de lanzar exclamaciones como: "qué bonitos ojos", o "qué bella sonrisa tiene", o cosas por el estilo. Por una extraña razón, Touya se sintió de pronto invadido por una sensación de malestar al escucharlas. Sintió que ninguna de ellas tenía derecho alguno de decirle a Yuki cosas como ésas. No debían ni siquiera pensarlo, él era el único que podía hacerlo. Pero después de mirarlas con una mezcla de furia y celos, al final decidió que todas esas locas a su alrededor tenían toda la razón.  
  
Touya dejó en paz al grupo de admiradoras de Yukito para concentrar toda su atención en él. Era su turno de tirar al blanco.  
  
Yukito se colocó en la posición adecuada y apuntó. Estaba seguro de que no fallaría. Sus dos últimos tiros habían dado justo en el blanco, por lo que ésta vez no sería la excepción. Estiró la liga del arco a su máxima tensión y enfocó su puntería a la diana frente a él.  
  
De pronto, como guiado por un presentimiento ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver de reojo en las gradas la inconfundible imagen de su amigo entre el público. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en la diana. Regresó su vista a ella y disparó.  
  
La flecha salió proyectada y dio justo en el centro de la diana...  
  
Del compañero de al lado.  
  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Ni el arco iris más colorido habría podido competir contra el rostro avergonzado de Yukito, quien sólo se limitó a bajar la vista, completamente sonrojado, mientras sus compañeros no dejaban de observarlo con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.  
  
En las gradas, una enorme gota de sudor se formó en la frente de Touya, quien completamente ajeno de haber sido la verdadera razón de que Yukito fallara, se preguntaba qué podía haberle pasado para que errara tan desastrosamente.  
  
Después de un rato de diversión a costillas del pobre muchacho, y viendo que ya no habría forma de que nadie más se concentrara después de lo ocurrido, el decano del club decidió dar por terminado el día de prácticas. El calor en el lugar era cada vez más sofocante y entre bromas y risas los arqueros le dieron las gracias por el favor a un, todavía, ruborizado Yukito.  
  
Touya dejó las gradas para dirigirse directamente a él con una mirada de interrogación.  
  
-Es que... Hace demasiado calor... -Respondió Yukito a su pregunta no formulada, mientras sentía cómo su rostro volvía a convertirse en un colorido arco iris.  
  
-En realidad me sorprendes Yuki. –Touya no creyó del todo la respuesta de su amigo. –Has hecho esto en días más calurosos. Además, nunca habías fallado un tiro de esa manera tan...  
  
Yukito lo interrumpió.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos To-ya. ¿No crees que deberíamos pasar a buscar a Sakura? Acuérdate que quedamos de llevarla a comer helado.  
  
-Como quieras. A propósito, mañana tendremos partido. ¿No te gustaría jugar con nosotros un rato? –Touya sabía que no podía pedirle a Yukito que jugara durante todo el partido, pues demasiado esfuerzo físico afectaría su puntería.  
  
-Cuenta con eso To-ya. –Yukito agradeció interiormente el haber cambiado de conversación. Ya había sufrido demasiado la burla de sus compañeros por el ridículo hecho, como para que Touya echara más sal a su, ya de por sí bastante herido, orgullo de arquero.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Los preparativos para el festival de verano de la escuela estaban casi concluidos. Cada uno de los clubes se había dado a la tarea de organizar diferentes entretenimientos para dar la bienvenida a las tan esperadas vacaciones, las cuales comenzarían a la semana siguiente.  
  
Los dos muchachos caminaban de regreso de la primaria. Acababan de dejar a Sakura y a sus amigos después de haber ido a comer helado y darse una vuelta por su festival, el cual estaba por terminar. Touya todavía seguía mascullando entre dientes algunas frases desagradables respecto a Shaoran, quien por invitación de Sakura había aceptado unirse también al pequeño grupo.  
  
-No entiendo qué demonios le ve a ese mocoso... -Farfullaba molesto. –No hace otra cosa más que distraerla.  
  
-No exageres To-ya. Li es una buena persona, lo que pasa es que eres un hermano demasiado celoso y sobre protector. –Yukito esbozó una gran sonrisa. –Estoy seguro de que reaccionarías de la misma forma si se tratara de cualquier otro muchacho.  
  
-¿Ya pensaron qué van a hacer en tu club para el festival? –Touya prefirió dejar el tema de su hermana a un lado. Responder a la afirmación de su amigo iba a ser más complicado. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Yukito tenía razón, su problema con el mocoso no era precisamente el mocoso en sí, sino el hecho de que no soportaba la idea de que alguien se acercara a su hermana más de lo debido.  
  
-Aún no lo sé To-ya. –Respondió Yukito. –Las personas encargadas de organizarlo no han dicho nada al respecto. Pero tengo entendido que después del torneo piensan hacer una especie de juego.  
  
-¿Qué clase de juego? –Preguntó Touya con curiosidad.  
  
-No sabría decirte con exactitud. –Yukito se encogió de hombros. –Pero es algo relacionado con una cita a ciegas o algo así.  
  
-¿Cita a ciegas?  
  
-En realidad no estoy muy seguro. Pero déjame averiguarlo bien y después te lo explico. Por cierto, ¿Qué van a hacer en el tuyo?  
  
-Se organizó un torneo contra varios equipos de otras preparatorias. –Touya se detuvo frente a una máquina de refrescos y depositó algunas monedas. –La intención es dar a conocer el nivel de fútbol de nuestra escuela. –Tras oprimir algunos botones de la máquina, dos latas de refresco cayeron en sus manos. Le ofreció una a su amigo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que demostrarán que son los mejores To-ya. –Yukito tomó la lata que Touya le ofrecía. Pero al hacerlo su mano rozó ligeramente la suya, provocando que su amigo se sonrojara.  
  
-Sí... Estoy seguro... -Respondió Touya en un susurro. –Yuki...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo. Hay algo importante que necesito pedirte...  
  
-¿De qué se trata?  
  
Touya tomó aliento.  
  
-Pues verás... Yo... Me preguntaba si te gustaría...  
  
-¡Kinomoto!  
  
Touya suspiró, visiblemente frustrado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Yahami?  
  
Yahami era el portero titular del equipo de Touya. Era un joven un poco más alto que él, de enormes ojos grises y cabello corto y del color del fuego. Era de los mayores en edad que el equipo tenía, pero su rostro, de apariencia casi infantil y todo cubierto de pecas, hacía que muchos pensaran que era menor. Se acercó corriendo a ellos con una hoja de papel en la mano.  
  
Al ver la expresión frustrada de Touya supo que había interrumpido algo importante. El muchacho tenía un agudo sentido de la observación. Y desde hacía algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la relación de amistad entre su capitán y su amigo rayaba en algo más. E intuía, además, que ese "algo" no estaba definido aún.  
  
-Kinomoto... -El joven los observó con ojos inquisitivos. –Aquí te tengo la lista que me pediste de todos los equipos que fueron invitados al torneo y que confirmaron su participación. Ah, y ésta otra es una lista de las preparatorias que también están organizando torneos en sus respectivos festivales y nos han invitado a participar.  
  
-Está bien... ¿Alguna otra cosa?  
  
-Sí. Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para reorganizar la tabla de fechas. Resultaron ser más equipos de los que esperábamos y tendremos que hacer milagros para no tener que jugar dos partidos en un solo día.  
  
-Eso lo podemos arreglar. –Respondió el capitán. –Si son demasiados equipos podremos organizar más de un torneo y al final enfrentar a los equipos ganadores de cada torneo, así ningún equipo se quedará fuera y nadie se esforzará de más. Y además eso nos dará oportunidad para participar en los torneos de las otras preparatorias.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres que les avise a los demás para que nos reunamos?  
  
El pelirrojo tenía fama de ser un localizador natural de personas. Moviéndose perpetuamente por todos los rincones de la escuela, sabía casi siempre dónde encontrar a quienes quisiera. Todos aquéllos que necesitaran encontrar a alguien en particular sólo debían preguntarle a él, y listo.  
  
A Touya no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. El festival comenzaría al día siguiente y necesitaban ultimar detalles. Si no lo hacían en ese momento ya no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo después.  
  
-Sí... Reúnelos a todos en el lugar de siempre. Yo los alcanzaré en un momento.  
  
-De acuerdo. Hasta luego Tsukishiro. Por cierto, jugarás mañana ¿Verdad?  
  
-Así es Yahami, To-ya me invitó.  
  
-Genial, eso aumentará nuestras posibilidades de ganar. Nos veremos después.  
  
-Que te vaya bien Yahami. –Yukito volteó a ver a su amigo. –Vaya To-ya, creo que tendrás más trabajo del que habías planeado. Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo hace unos minutos?  
  
Touya hubiera querido responderle en ese momento, pero la interrupción de Yahami le había quitado la inspiración por completo. Se limitó a dar una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.  
  
-Déjalo así Yuki... Hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
  
-Pues... Aprovechando que ya no tenemos clases buscaré al decano de mi club. Necesito averiguar qué es lo que van a hacer siempre. Ya sabes, con respecto al juego que te comenté. Además, necesito confirmar la hora en que se realizarán las eliminatorias. No olvides que mañana se elegirán a aquéllos que participarán en el torneo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problema alguno en ser seleccionado. Eres el mejor arquero del club y estás considerado como el favorito para ganar el torneo.  
  
Yukito sonrió ante el halago de su amigo.  
  
-Eso espero To-ya. Estaré en la cafetería, por si me necesitas.  
  
-De acuerdo Yuki, nos veremos después.  
  
Touya se alejó en dirección al sitio donde se reuniría con sus compañeros de equipo. Yukito lo siguió con la vista hasta que hubo desaparecido.  
  
-Sí To-ya, hablaremos de eso luego... –Dijo en un murmullo, para después dirigirse a la cafetería, donde seguramente encontraría al decano.  
  
Continuará. 


	2. Cap II Un corazón de ¿Goma pegajosa?

"UNA CITA A CIEGAS"  
  
K. Kinomoto.  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Un corazón de... ¿Goma pegajosa?  
  
La cafetería estaba repleta. Era más de mediodía y Yukito tuvo que abrirse paso entre varios estudiantes para poder dar con la persona que buscaba. De pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.  
  
-¡Tsukishiro!  
  
Volteó a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con una de sus compañeras del club, que además era una de las organizadoras. Agradeciendo verla a ella en vez de al decano, se acercó y la saludó cortésmente.  
  
-¿Cómo estás Yumi?  
  
-Bien Tsukishiro, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Yumi escribía en una libreta una lista de nombres de varios de sus compañeros del club. –Estoy anotando a los voluntarios para el juego que se hará después del torneo de exhibición. Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió ésta mañana? Muchos no dejamos de preguntarnos qué fue lo que pudo distraerte tanto para que fallaras ese tiro de esa manera.  
  
Yukito había olvidado la razón por la que muchos compañeros casi no le dirigían la palabra a esa joven tan simpática, de largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés. El motivo era que la muchacha hablaba hasta por los codos.  
  
-¿Sabes que hasta habíamos organizado apuestas para ver quién de todos era el que fallaba más veces? Aunque por supuesto tú no estabas considerado ya que todos sabemos que eres el que mejor puntería tiene de todo el club ¿Sabes que todos te admiramos por eso? Hasta te hemos considerado el favorito para ganar el torneo, no olvides que mañana por la mañana se definirá quiénes serán los que representen a nuestra escuela para competir contra las demás y estoy segura de que tú serás de los primeros en ser elegido, casi puedo ver que harás un muy buen papel y volviendo a lo de la apuesta pues verás, después del tiro fatal que hiciste los muchachos se arrepintieron de no haberte incluido en la lista pero ¿Sabes una cosa? No les hagas caso lo que pasa es que ellos ya quisieran tener tu puntería, por cierto déjame decirte que a pesar de que fallaste lo hiciste con mucho estilo ya que después de todo sí le diste al centro de la diana... Aunque no de la tuya por supuesto y a propósito ¿No te gustaría participar en el juego? Te puedo anotar en la lista y...  
  
-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, ¿Ya decidieron qué es lo que van a hacer? –Yukito respiró varias veces tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido tan sólo por escucharla. No podía explicarse cómo era que una sola persona pudiera soltar tantas palabras juntas en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Una sonrisa traviesa de dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata? Pues verás, después de haberlo meditado mucho las muchachas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro club son muchachos muy simpáticos por supuesto que tú fuiste de los primeros en ser nombrado pero en fin volviendo a lo que te decía, las muchachas decidimos que organizaríamos una especie de juego de "cupido" que consiste en que los arqueros que se anoten en la lista podrán elegir entre las jóvenes que así lo deseen, claro no necesariamente deben pertenecer al club, para elegirlas en una especie de "cita a ciegas" lo que se debe hacer es que...  
  
-Espera, espera Yumi... -Yukito volvió a respirar. –Necesito que me lo expliques más despacio.  
  
No es que Yukito fuera una especie de tonto que no hubiese entendido nada de lo que la joven le decía. Era que en realidad, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que la chica le había dicho. –Comencemos desde un principio, ¿Te parece?  
  
-De acuerdo... -La muchacha respiró varias veces antes de continuar. –Como te decía, las chicas y yo estamos organizando una especie de juego al que le llamamos "Cupido", los muchachos del club de tiro con arco, voluntariamente se anotaron en una lista para participar. El juego se trata de que un grupo de muchachas, no necesariamente de nuestro club, elija entre los arqueros de la lista, a aquél que más le guste para que una de ellas sea elegida por él. ¿De qué forma? Pues verás... Tú sabes que éste deporte consiste en darle a las dianas y ganar puntos de acuerdo al valor de cada uno de sus anillos ¿No es así?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Tú sabes que cada anillo tiene un valor de acuerdo a su grado de dificultad, por lo que el anillo del extremo tiene menos valor que el centro de la diana, que es la que más puntos acumula ¿Verdad?  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Bueno, pues en este caso las "Dianas" serán las muchachas a las que los arqueros elegirán.  
  
-¿De qué forma?  
  
-El arquero anotado en la lista, por turno, se colocará en el fondo del salón con los ojos vendados. Frente a él se acomodarán, en el otro extremo, unas junto a otras y formando una hilera, las muchachas que quieran salir en una cita con él. El arquero deberá tener el arco listo con una flecha especial.  
  
-¿Qué clase de flecha? –Preguntó Yukito con curiosidad.  
  
-Será una flecha muy ligera, y flexible. Pero no terminará en punta, por supuesto, la intención no es herir a nadie ¿Verdad? En vez de la punta normal, en el extremo se colocará un corazón suave de goma pegajosa.  
  
-¿Ah...?  
  
-Así es. Y entonces el arquero con los ojos vendados preparará el tiro. Apuntará a la dirección que quiera frente a él y deberá darle a una de las muchachas. La afortunada a la que le de con el corazón de goma y se le pegue en alguna parte del cuerpo será la elegida. Pero eso no es lo verdaderamente interesante...  
  
-¿Entonces qué es? –Yukito sentía cada vez más curiosidad.  
  
-Lo interesante de todo esto es que las partes del cuerpo de la chica funcionarán como los anillos de las dianas. De ésta forma, cada parte del cuerpo tendrá un valor específico.  
  
-¿Qué clase de valor?  
  
-Pues verás, hicimos una lista de las partes del cuerpo donde existen más posibilidades de que el corazón de goma pegue, a ésas partes las consideramos como los anillos de las dianas, por lo que tendrán un determinado valor. –La joven sacó de su libreta una hoja y se la extendió a Yukito mientras le sonreía con picardía. –Ésta es una lista de las partes del cuerpo en orden de importancia de menor a mayor a las que les pusimos un valor, y no precisamente en puntos...  
  
Yukito tomó la hoja de papel que la chica le ofreció y la leyó detenidamente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante semejante ocurrencia. La lista estaba detallada así:  
  
MANOS (Toma la mano del arquero)  
  
BRAZOS (Abraza al arquero)  
  
FRENTE (Besa al arquero en la frente)  
  
CUELLO (Besa al arquero en el cuello)  
  
PECHO (Lado derecho) (Abraza y besa al arquero en la mejilla)  
  
AL CORAZÓN (Abraza y besa al arquero en los labios)  
  
-Ya veo... Pero explícame una cosa. –Yukito la miró fijamente. -¿El arquero no podrá elegir por su voluntad a la chica?  
  
-No. Recuerda que disparará la flecha con los ojos vendados. Puede existir el caso de que la chica a la que le de con el corazón de goma en realidad no le agrade del todo. Pero es el riesgo que el arquero deberá correr.  
  
-Y si llegara a ser así tendría que cumplirle la cita de todos modos ¿Verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto, ésa es la parte en que te decía que es una "Cita a ciegas". Eso, además de que la chica podrá cobrar al arquero el valor de la parte del cuerpo a la que se le haya pegado el corazón de goma.  
  
-Entiendo... -Yukito volteó a ver nuevamente la hoja. –Es decir, según ésta lista que me diste, si la flecha le da a la chica en un brazo...  
  
-La chica tendrá el derecho de acercarse al arquero y abrazarlo. En ese momento tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con él para establecer la fecha y el lugar de la cita. Ah... Y otra cosa más...  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-El corazón de goma en sí mismo tiene su propio valor.  
  
-¿Cómo...?  
  
-Si la chica en cuestión no se conforma sólo con "cobrar" el valor de acuerdo a la lista, el corazón cumplirá otra función.  
  
Yukito la miró con creciente interés.  
  
-¿Y cuál sería ésa función?  
  
-La chica despegará de su cuerpo el corazón de goma y lo pegará en el cuerpo del arquero, en la parte que ella elija. Y así el valor de la lista funcionará de forma inversa.  
  
-Es decir... -Yukito volvió a estudiar la lista. –Si la chica de la que hablamos se despega del brazo el corazón de goma y lo pega, por así decirlo, en la frente del arquero...  
  
-El arquero deberá darle un beso en la frente a ella.  
  
-Ah... Ya veo... -Yukito se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. -¿Puedo ver la lista de los voluntarios?  
  
-Claro... -Yumi le entregó la lista y Yukito se sorprendió al ver que casi todos sus compañeros se habían anotado. Sólo faltaban aquéllos que él sabía que ya tenían pareja. La lista además incluía nombres de arqueros de otras escuelas preparatorias, algunos conocidos por él. –Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?  
  
Yukito guardó silencio.  
  
-Vamos Tsukishiro, eres de los pocos que aún faltan por anotarse. Además, la mayoría de las chicas que se interesaron en participar en el juego lo hicieron porque saben que tú estás en el club. No pensarás fallarles ¿O sí?  
  
-Verás Yumi, es que en realidad yo... -Yukito buscó un pretexto. –No creo que pueda participar ese día...  
  
-¿Pero por qué no? Será el mismo día en que se definan las finales. Y no me salgas con que tú no estarás. Todos sabemos que es seguro que llegues a la final.  
  
Yukito miró hacia la ventana tratando de concentrarse en encontrar otra excusa.  
  
-Es que yo... *¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué le digo?* La verdad...  
  
-Está bien Tsukishiro, no te voy a insistir más, al menos no por el momento. Pero prométeme que al menos lo vas a pensar.  
  
Yukito respiró. Una vez más.  
  
-Lo pensaré Yumi, pero no te puedo prometer nada, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo. Hoy es lunes, mañana martes es la selección, el miércoles comienza el torneo y termina el sábado. Tienes hasta ése día para pensarlo. El juego comenzará por la tarde, después de definirse la final y entregarse los trofeos, ¿Entendido?  
  
-Entendido. –Yukito le devolvió la lista de voluntarios y le sonrió ampliamente, eso hizo que por un instante Yumi comprendiera el por qué Tsukishiro era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.  
  
La joven volteó hacia la entrada de la cafetería y alcanzó a ver a su novio, quien la esperaba paciente. Se despidió de Yukito después de recordarle la hora de la eliminatoria y de desearse mutua suerte. Sólo cuando se marchaba Yukito se percató de que no le había devuelto la lista que le había prestado primero.  
  
-Yumi... -La joven se detuvo. –Toma, se te olvidaba esto.  
  
-Ah, no es necesario que me la devuelvas, la verdad es que ya me la sé de memoria. –Y agitando su mano en señal de despedida salió del lugar tomando la mano de su novio.  
  
Yukito se quedó sólo en la mesa, pensativo. El lugar, que al llegar él estaba totalmente concurrido, se había ido vaciando poco a poco. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas que al igual que él, parecían estar esperando a alguien. Observó el papel que Yumi le dejara y se acordó del juego. ¿Por qué se había negado a anotarse? ¿Cuál había sido la verdadera razón?  
  
Suspiró lentamente mientras desviaba su vista hacia la ventana. El calor del mediodía parecía haber disminuido un poco conforme las horas avanzaban, pero aún así se sentía demasiado. No traía reloj, pero por la posición del sol supuso que pasarían de las dos de la tarde.  
  
¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se negó? No había duda de que el dichoso juego prometía ser divertido, tan sólo con imaginarse los aprietos por los que sus compañeros del club estaban destinados a pasar. Pero... ¿Por qué eso a él no le llamaba del todo la atención?  
  
Miró el cielo completamente despejado, sin nubes. No había ni un soplo de viento y los objetos que su vista alcanzaba a ver se mecían con apariencia fantasmal entre el vaho ocasionado por el calor que subía de la tierra. Y apenas comenzaba el verano. Yukito pensó que tal vez ese sería uno de los más calurosos que experimentaría en toda su vida.  
  
Levantó la hoja de papel que Yumi le dejara y se sopló con ella, usándola como abanico. Realmente sentía bastante calor. Pensó en levantarse y dirigirse al mostrador para comprar una bebida refrescante, pero al parecer alguien se le adelantó.  
  
Una mano varonil se posó delante de él, entre su pecho y la mano que sostenía el papel, colocando en la mesa un refresco de limón. Alzó la vista, sorprendido, para averiguar quién era la persona parada detrás de él, tan cerca que su cuerpo rozaba su espalda y su aliento mecía sus cabellos, y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Touya.  
  
Por unos preciosos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos tenía intención alguna de despegar su mirada del otro, pero tuvieron que hacerlo al advertir que no estaban solos, algunos de los estudiantes a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad, por lo que Touya tuvo que moverse del sitio donde se encontraba y tomar asiento delante de él. Entonces se percató de la hoja que Yukito aún sostenía y sin mediar palabra alguna se la quitó de la mano.  
  
Frunció el ceño, confundido durante un momento, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo. Sólo era una especie de lista bastante extraña escrita con letra de mujer.  
  
Despegó la vista del papel para mirar a Yukito, quien tuvo que tomar bastante aire para comenzar a explicarle de qué se trataba todo eso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Así que le prometiste a Yumi que lo pensarías... –Touya seguía sosteniendo el papel, pero ya no se encontraban en la cafetería, caminaban en busca de sus bicicletas para regresar a casa.  
  
-Sí, pero lo hice sólo para salir del apuro. –Yukito divisó su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia ella. –Pero la verdad es que no tengo ningún interés de participar en ese juego. Por el momento sólo debo preocuparme por calificar mañana para el torneo, y después lograr llegar a la final.  
  
-Tienes razón Yuki. –Touya subió a su bicicleta mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar. –Te recuerdo del partido de mañana, acuérdate que prometiste apoyarnos, aunque fuera sólo por un rato.  
  
-No lo he olvidado To-ya, no te preocupes. –Yukito terminó de acomodar sus cosas en la bicicleta y emprendieron el camino de regreso. -¿Terminaron de reorganizar los horarios de los partidos?  
  
-Así es. Aunque tuvimos que rechazar algunas invitaciones de otras preparatorias. Nos dimos cuenta de que no nos daría tiempo si aceptábamos las invitaciones de todas. En realidad asistirán al torneo más de las que habíamos calculado.  
  
-Qué bueno, eso hará el torneo mucho más interesante ¿No es así?  
  
-Así parece.  
  
Touya guardó silencio por unos instantes.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-¿Por qué razón no estás interesado en ese juego? –Touya hizo ésta pregunta de forma bastante informal, pero Yukito logró percibir que era más importante de lo que aparentaba, así que trató de responder de la manera más honesta posible.  
  
-La verdad es que no me llama la atención salir con una completa desconocida. Además...  
  
-¿Además qué?  
  
-Yo... Solamente saldría con alguien muy especial.  
  
Sin saber por qué, Touya se sintió mucho más tranquilo.  
  
Estaban llegando a la esquina donde sus caminos se dividían. Ambos bajaron de sus bicicletas para quedarse un rato más conversando bajo un frondoso melocotonero. El estar separados la mayor parte de la mañana les había dejado la impresión de que los últimos momentos juntos habían sido demasiado breves.  
  
-¿A qué hora comienza la calificación? –Preguntó el joven moreno mientras jugaba con una flor de durazno que había caído muy cerca de él.  
  
-A las nueve en punto, pero pienso llegar mucho más temprano.  
  
-Entonces... Pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto.  
  
Yukito lo miró durante un sorprendido segundo.  
  
-Pero... ¿No será demasiado temprano para ti? –Respondió el joven de ojos dorados mientras Touya subía nuevamente a su bicicleta. –Es decir, tú no tendrás nada importante qué hacer a esa hora de la mañana.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí. –Touya volteó a ver a Yukito mientras le sonreía. –Te veré a ti.  
  
Yukito sintió cómo su rostro se convertía nuevamente en un colorido arco iris. Pero cuando ya no parecía posible que se sonrojara aún más...  
  
La flor que Touya había estado jugando momentos antes fue colocada con suavidad entre sus plateados cabellos.  
  
Antes de que Yukito pudiera reaccionar Touya ya había dado vuelta en la esquina.  
  
Yukito se quedó un rato más parado bajo el duraznero. Meditó sobre la pregunta que Touya le había hecho minutos antes, y se respondió a sí mismo.  
  
-Tú eres la razón por la que no quiero participar en ese juego.  
  
Suspiró mientras sostenía la flor entre sus dedos, y después de un momento más de meditación se dirigió a su casa, sonriendo.  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Cap III ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

"UNA CITA A CIEGAS"  
  
K. Kinomoto.  
  
Capítulo III  
  
¡Que comiencen los juegos!  
  
El ambiente en toda la preparatoria era de regocijo. Acababan de quedar oficialmente inaugurados los juegos del festival de verano. Los estudiantes habían dejado guardados en el ropero sus uniformes azul y negro, en espera de ser desempolvados hasta el otoño. Estudiantes de otras preparatorias se confundían con ellos en un escenario multicolor. A pesar de que muchos de los juegos organizados exigían la competencia entre ellos, se respiraba compañerismo junto con la promesa de sana diversión.  
  
En la primaria de Sakura las vacaciones ya habían comenzado, por lo que la pequeña había quedado de verse con su pandilla en la preparatoria. Shaoran y ella, con la ayuda de Yukito al fin habían podido librarse del fastidioso yugo de su hermano y pronto se encontraban disfrutando de los entretenimientos que el festival ofrecía.  
  
Acababan de presenciar una bella exhibición de canto en la sala audiovisual. Tomoyo no dejaba de soñar despierta en que algún día sería una de las voces que deleitarían con su canto una sala de ese tamaño.  
  
-Tenlo por seguro Tomoyo. –Le había respondido Sakura. –Tienes una voz maravillosa. ¿Verdad que sí Rika?  
  
La aludida le respondió a Sakura con otro halago hacia la voz de Tomoyo.  
  
Después del desfile de halagos por parte de cada uno de sus compañeros, y de los respectivos agradecimientos por parte de una sonrojada Tomoyo, los niños se dirigieron a otro sitio en busca de más entretenimiento.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, un par de jóvenes celebraban con una deliciosa bebida de toronja la calificación de Yukito para el torneo, la cual había logrado con la mayor puntuación.  
  
-Mañana comienza la competencia contra las demás escuelas ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Touya mientras bebía su jugo.  
  
-Así es To-ya.  
  
-¿Y no estás nervioso?  
  
-Un poco, pero supongo que es natural. Es mejor estar nervioso ahora que a la hora de la competencia ¿No crees?  
  
-Ya lo creo. –Respondió Touya mientras recordaba la confianza con que Yukito había efectuado sus tiros ésa mañana durante la ronda de calificación. Si seguía demostrando esa seguridad durante el resto del torneo era seguro que llegaría a la etapa final.  
  
Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, como la mayoría de los estudiantes. Al final decidieron entrar al club de boxeo, se detuvieron frente a uno de los rings en donde uno de sus compañeros peleaba contra un joven de otra escuela. La pelea estaba por terminar y ambos muchachos ya demostraban cansancio, pero la balanza se inclinó a favor del contrario cuando su compañero dio un mal paso, distrayéndose por un instante, el cual el adversario aprovechó para darle un derechazo que lo mandó directo a la lona. Touya y Yukito se retiraron del lugar pesarosos después de que la mano del vencedor fuera levantada.  
  
Después de ese mal sabor de boca decidieron buscar algo menos doloroso qué ver. Llegaron así al patio principal de la escuela, donde se organizaba una competencia de fuerza con la cuerda entre dos preparatorias. Se estaban terminando de formar los equipos pero aún faltaban dos integrantes en el equipo local, así que cuando Yahami alcanzó a ver que Touya y su amigo se acercaban decidió llamarles a voz en cuello.  
  
-¡Kinomoto! ¡Tsukishiro!  
  
Ambos jóvenes se acercaron.  
  
-Nos hacen falta dos integrantes para completar el equipo, ¿Porqué no nos apoyan?  
  
-Puedo entrar yo. –Respondió Touya. –Pero Yuki no.  
  
-¿Y por qué no?  
  
-No podré hacer demasiado esfuerzo en toda la semana, sobre todo con las manos. Acuérdate que estoy en el club de tiro. –Repuso Yukito haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de disculpa.  
  
-Ah, es verdad... Bueno, no hay problema, con Kinomoto será suficiente.  
  
Pero en ese momento llegó otro de sus compañeros y se completó el equipo.  
  
Touya se acomodó entre los últimos de la fila, era de los más altos y fuertes, Yahami quedó detrás de él.  
  
La competencia comenzó. El equipo de Touya pareció haber sido tomado por sorpresa, ya que de un solo tirón el compañero que estaba a la cabeza de la fila casi pisó la raya, pero por suerte lograron mantener el equilibrio y la competencia se prolongó durante unos minutos más, en los que los dos equipos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por no pisar la raya. Las porras para cada equipo no se hicieron esperar.  
  
Los participantes de ambos bandos tenían los rostros enrojecidos por el esfuerzo físico que estaban haciendo, la competencia a ésas alturas se estaba volviendo una cuestión de honor. Touya se estaba fatigando, aunque no era el único, Yahami, detrás de él, también respiraba con dificultad. Eran los que más responsabilidad cargaban sobre sus espaldas, ya que eran de los últimos de la fila.  
  
Yukito se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a Touya con una sonrisa de aliento mientras lo veía a los ojos y le murmuraba algo, Yahami alcanzó a escucharlo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después se dirigió a los demás y les gritó palabras de apoyo. Los demás compañeros del salón de Touya se acercaron también y secundaron a Yukito. Pronto el estado de ánimo de los participantes mejoró, lo que inclinó la balanza a favor del equipo de Touya, quien, apoyado por Yahami, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano dio un último tirón a la cuerda para terminar de definir la competencia.  
  
Después de los aplausos y de los saludos de cortesía los equipos se desintegraron y cada cual agarró por su lado. Yahami se acercó a Yukito y le dio las gracias por sus palabras de apoyo al equipo, tras lo cual se retiró.  
  
Junto a Yukito, Touya permaneció en silencio unos momentos más, mientras se recuperaba del esfuerzo realizado y de las palabras de aliento de su amigo, que aún podía recordar claramente y que sonaban como una deseada promesa:  
  
"Si ganas iré a tu casa ésta misma noche y te prepararé tu platillo favorito".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yukito llegó puntual. Llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de víveres, los cuales necesitaría para preparar la cena que le había prometido a Touya. Sakura lo recibió con la sonrisa de siempre, después saludó al señor Kinomoto y tras un rato más de charla se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a trabajar.  
  
Fujitaka y su hija entraron a la cocina tras él, se colocaron sus respectivos mandiles y se dispusieron a ayudarlo. Aunque Yukito se negó a recibir su ayuda al principio, ya que quería sostener la firme promesa de preparar la cena él sólo, la insistencia de los dos fue tal que no le quedó de otra más que aceptarla.  
  
-No podemos abusar de tu amabilidad Yukito. –Le dijo Fujitaka mientras lo ayudaba. –Sabemos que le prometiste a Touya que tú se la prepararías, pero también nosotros cenaremos, así que es justo que contribuyamos con algo. Además, tú compraste todos los ingredientes.  
  
-Pero fue sólo por ésta vez, señor Kinomoto. –Respondió Yukito. –Además, ustedes siempre me invitan a cenar y yo nunca colaboro con nada.  
  
-Eso no es verdad Yukito –Sakura secundó a su papá. –Siempre que vienes a cenar nos ayudas a cocinar o a limpiar la cocina. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué le prometiste a mi hermano que le prepararías hoy la cena?  
  
Yukito tragó saliva.  
  
-Es que... Estamos celebrando que hoy nos fue bien en el festival de nuestra escuela.  
  
-Sí, es verdad. Me enteré de que calificaste en tu club. –Fujitaka sonrió. –Y que además el equipo de Touya ganó hoy su primer partido del torneo. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Espero que el resto de la semana les siga yendo tan bien como hoy.  
  
-Yo también espero eso señor Kinomoto. Por cierto, ¿Ya tienen planes para éste verano?  
  
-Pues... Aún no hemos pensado muy bien lo que vamos a hacer. –Respondió Fujitaka. –La verdad es que el director del instituto de arqueología quedó de llamarme en el transcurso de la semana. Parece ser que tienen proyectada una expedición y me dijo que necesitarán de mi participación.  
  
-Ah... Ya veo.  
  
-Pero no es algo seguro. –El señor Kinomoto continuó. -¿Recuerdas la cabaña en el bosque en la que estuvimos hace un año?  
  
-¿La que nos prestaron? –Yukito recordó claramente que ése había sido un viaje muy especial, ya que según Touya le había contado, Sakura había conocido en ése verano a su bisabuelo. –Sí, la recuerdo muy bien.  
  
-Pues, la familia que nos la prestó nos dijo que éste verano tampoco la utilizarán, por lo que podremos disponer de ella otra vez.  
  
-Vaya, eso estaría muy bien. La verdad es que es un lugar muy hermoso.  
  
-Así es. Pero en el caso de que tuviera que ausentarme le pediré a Touya que lleve a Sakura, y por supuesto, está de sobra recordarte que tú también estás invitado.  
  
-Ah, muchas gracias señor, lo tendré muy en cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tendrás en cuenta? –Preguntó Touya con curiosidad. Todos estaban tan distraídos con la conversación que no lo habían escuchado llegar. –Hola papá. Monstruo...  
  
-Ay...  
  
-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu último día de trabajo?  
  
-Bien papá, me dieron dos semanas de vacaciones.  
  
-Qué bueno To-ya, eso significa que podrás asistir a los eventos vespertinos de la escuela. –Yukito lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Así parece. –Touya puso atención a lo que los tres hacían y se acordó de la promesa que Yukito le hiciera ésa misma mañana.  
  
El color afloró a sus mejillas.  
  
-Hermano, ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Sakura mientras lo observaba detenidamente.  
  
-Nada... No me sucede nada. ¿Quieren que los ayude en algo?  
  
-Por supuesto que no To-ya. –Yukito lo reprendió. -¿Acaso ya olvidaste que cocinaría yo?  
  
¿Cómo podría Touya olvidar algo como eso?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ya te dije que no.  
  
-Pero To-ya, se supone que tú no harías absolutamente nada ésta noche.  
  
Yukito trataba de convencer a Touya de dejarlo lavar los trastes, pero su terco amigo se había negado rotundamente, arguyendo que con el hecho de haberle preparado la cena había sido más que suficiente.  
  
Sakura ya se había retirado a su habitación y su padre se encontraba en alguna otra parte de la casa, atendiendo sus propios asuntos, por lo que ambos se encontraban solos en la cocina.  
  
-Está bien To-ya. –Replicó Yukito, vencido. –Pero al menos déjame que los seque.  
  
Y diciendo esto le quitó de las manos un plato que Touya acababa de enjuagar, pero no se fijó que aún le quedaba algo de jabón, por lo que al querer tomarlo el plato resbaló de su mano. Touya metió las manos a tiempo para evitar que el plato se quebrara al golpear contra el lava trastes, lo primero que le preocupó fue que Yukito no sufriera ninguna herida en su mano, o eso provocaría que quedara fuera del torneo. El plato se salvó, pero al hacer esto, la mano de Yukito quedó encerrada entre las de él.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Touya con una combinación de preocupación y deleite, mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas, disfrutando de la sensación de la suavidad de su piel mezclada con el jabón.  
  
-S-Sí... -Yukito se ruborizó completamente.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-¿Sí...?  
  
-Necesito pedirte algo... Yo... Me preguntaba si te gustaría...  
  
-Touya, ¿De casualidad no has visto mi camisa gris? –Preguntó su papá en voz alta mientras se aproximaba a la cocina.  
  
Los dos muchachos se separaron de inmediato. Touya siguió lavando los trastes, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo, mientras Yukito tomaba un trapo aparentando secarlos.  
  
-Eh... ¿Qué camisa gris?  
  
-La que me compré la semana pasada. –Fujitaka entró a la cocina. -¿De casualidad no la guardaste tú?  
  
-Ah... Sí. –Touya logró recordar. –La guardé en la parte de arriba de tu ropero. En una bolsa blanca.  
  
-Ah, por eso no la encontraba. Gracias hijo.  
  
Fujitaka se retiró dejando solos a los dos muchachos. Yukito esperó pacientemente a que su amigo continuara lo que había tratado de decirle.  
  
Pero Touya ya no dijo nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Vamos Kinomoto!  
  
-¡Hermano, tú puedes!  
  
Los compañeros de Touya, así como su hermana y sus amigos, y por supuesto, sus admiradoras, alentaban al equipo para que mantuvieran la ventaja de 2 goles a 1, ambos anotados por él, que llevaban sobre el equipo contrario.  
  
-¡Por aquí Kinomoto!  
  
Touya alcanzó a ver a uno de los delanteros que lo llamaba, vio que por su posición quedaba libre y le pasó el balón. El delantero recibió su pase, aguantó a dos defensas y anotó. El grito de gol retumbó por toda la escuela.  
  
Minutos después el árbitro pitaba el término del partido. Con eso el equipo de Touya pasaba a la final.  
  
Después de las duchas Touya felicitó a sus compañeros en los vestidores y les recordó el nombre de la preparatoria contra la que se enfrentarían y la hora del que sería el último partido del torneo. No tuvo necesidad de recordarles su importancia, todos estaban conscientes de eso, y muy emocionados. Después de un rato más de descanso se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.  
  
Inmediatamente se dirigió al club de tiro. Según le había dicho Yukito, a ésa hora ya sabría si había pasado o no a la etapa final.  
  
Había un completo silencio en el recinto, contrario al griterío que momentos antes escuchara mientras jugaba, lo que lo hizo sentirse extraño, pero lleno de paz. A través del cristal que separaba las gradas del área de tiro, alcanzó a ver a Yukito entre los demás arqueros, al verlo él le dirigió un saludo con la mano. Se veía relajado. Touya pensó que tal vez ya estaba seguro de haber clasificado. Los otros tres arqueros se notaban más ansiosos por saber el sitio en el que se encontraban. Mientras los cuatro arqueros esperaban a que los jueces dieran a conocer la lista oficial de los dos que se enfrentarían en la final, y los otros dos que competirían por el tercer lugar, Touya se recargó en el asiento que había tomado entre las gradas.  
  
Aprovechando el momento de paz que le otorgaba el silencio a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus pensamientos. La brisa que entraba por uno de los costados del inmueble revolvió por un momento sus negros cabellos, haciéndolo sentir un suave escalofrío, que encontró muy placentero.  
  
Sus pensamientos vagaron por dos de los temas más importantes que a últimas fechas rondaban su mente. La preocupación por que su equipo desempeñara un papel digno en el torneo era uno de ellos. La semana había transcurrido muy rápido. Era viernes y ya habían logrado pasar todas las rondas, el partido del día siguiente definiría el campeonato. Estaba consciente de que cada vez los partidos habían sido más complicados, pero tenía la confianza suficiente en su equipo y en sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que ganarían el torneo.  
  
Su mente pasó hacia el otro tema que lo rondaba, éste mucho más importante que el primero. Yukito.  
  
Hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había enamorado de él. Pero no había podido asegurar que fuera correspondido hasta hacía poco tiempo, durante el cual había tratado de confesarle lo que sentía sin obtener el mayor de los provechos. Siempre que trataba de decirle lo importante que era para él, había algo que se lo impedía.  
  
Se estaba fastidiando de esa situación. Ya no hallaba forma de manifestarle lo que sentía. Se había dado cuenta de que tratar de hablar con él siempre se convertía en un motivo de frustración más.  
  
Además, desde el día del suceso en la cocina de su casa no había intentado hablar más con él a ese respecto, no porque ya no quisiera, sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que de un momento a otro alguien los interrumpiría, y por otro lado había procurado que Yukito se concentrara en el torneo. Él sabía que cualquier cosa que lo alterara podría desconcentrarlo lo suficiente para fallar, y Touya sabía la importancia que esa competencia tenía para el motivo de sus suspiros.  
  
¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿De qué manera podría decirle lo que sentía sin el temor de ser interrumpidos?  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Algo que estaba seguro que no fallaría.  
  
Acababa de cuajar la idea en su mente cuando una dulce voz en su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Durmiendo? –Yukito estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados, tan cerca que Touya sintió que se reflejaba en ellos casi como en un espejo.  
  
-Pero éste espejo tiene un marco mucho más bello... –Pensó Touya en voz alta, haciendo que Yukito lo mirara con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? –Yukito le dedicó entonces una sonrisa como sólo el sabía.  
  
Touya sólo se quedó callado, sintiendo adentro del pecho una punzada, algo muy pequeño y dulce que inundó su corazón, como cada vez que lo veía.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Cap IV Una cita bajo el cerezo y un beso...

"UNA CITA A CIEGAS"  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
Una cita bajo el cerezo y un beso robado.  
  
Tenía guardada la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. No era realmente una carta, en realidad era sólo un pequeño recado que Touya pensaba entregarle a Yukito esa misma mañana, antes del partido.  
  
Lo había pensado muy bien la noche anterior, y estaba decidido. Ése sería el día en que le diría todo lo que sentía por él. Ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasara antes, durante o después. Estaba dispuesto a todo, y no permitiría que la noche de ese sábado llegara sin que por lo menos le hubiera dicho lo más esencial.  
  
Caminaban dando vueltas por toda la escuela, que a esa hora de la mañana aún se encontraba algo desierta. Habían llegado más temprano que de costumbre debido a la emoción que cada uno sentía por sus respectivos encuentros para las finales.  
  
-To-ya ¿Te sientes bien? –Yukito lo observaba con detenimiento, desde que se encontraran ésa misma mañana lo había notado muy callado. -¿Tienes algún problema?  
  
-No Yuki, estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Touya trató de sonreír -¿Estás listo para la competencia? ¿No te sientes nervioso?  
  
-¿Nervioso? No To-ya. Más bien emocionado. –Yukito había llegado a la final del torneo, la cual, para mala suerte de ambos, coincidía en horario con la final de fútbol. – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Me siento tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que ganaremos.  
  
Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al árbol de cerezo donde siempre descansaban. Touya se tendió sobre el pasto y Yukito se sentó junto a él. Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, en el cual cada uno se mantuvo sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
La escuela se fue llenando conforme pasaba el tiempo. La paz que los dos muchachos respiraban fue desplazada poco a poco por la algarabía propia del festival. Había mucho movimiento, por todos lados se estaban acondicionado juegos de entretenimiento propios de cada uno de los clubes, pero destinados a los visitantes, en anticipación a la clausura del festival que daría lugar ésa misma noche.  
  
Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Era hora de presentarse a cumplir con sus respectivos compromisos. Ambos lamentaron el hecho de que no pudieran animarse mutuamente con su presencia.  
  
-¿Listo To-ya? –Yukito se recargó en el árbol con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda. Touya recargó su mano junto a él mientras le respondía.  
  
-Por supuesto. –Touya se acercó aún más. -¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el salón de tiro?  
  
-Gracias To-ya, pero no es necesario. –Yukito sonrió. –Mi camino queda del lado opuesto al tuyo. No quisiera que perdieras el tiempo teniendo que regresar.  
  
-Estar contigo no es una pérdida de tiempo para mí Yuki. –Touya le correspondió con otra sonrisa.  
  
Yukito se puso muy serio sin querer. La cercanía de Touya lo ponía bastante nervioso. Touya se dio cuenta de eso y se alejó un poco de él. Lo que menos quería era alterarlo precisamente en el momento en que se suponía que debía estar más tranquilo. Así que solamente sacó el pequeño sobre que tenía guardado y se lo extendió con timidez.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Yukito mientras lo tomaba.  
  
-Es algo que quiero que leas pero... No lo abras aún.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –Yukito lo interrogó con una sonrisa esperanzada.  
  
-Es que... Aún no es el momento. –Touya se lo quitó de las manos y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa de su amigo. –Quiero que me prometas que no lo abrirás hasta que haya terminado la competencia.  
  
Yukito lo miró fijamente. Había creído notar en sus ojos azules un brillo especial.  
  
-Te lo prometo To-ya. –Yukito suspiró mientras lo tomaba de la mano. –Que tengas mucha suerte.  
  
-Tú también Yuki. –Touya apretó con fuerza su mano entre las suyas mientras volvía a sonreírle.  
  
Ese sólo gesto de mutuo apoyo expresó mucho más que mil porras juntas.  
  
------------------  
  
Sakura y sus compañeros se encontraban en un gran dilema. Por un lado, querían asistir al partido de su hermano a echarle muchas porras, pero por otro querían presenciar la competencia de Yukito, la cual era igual de importante para ellos. Así que de manera salomónica decidieron partir en dos el pequeño grupo y así fue como Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamasaki decidieron quedarse a apoyar a Touya, mientras que Shaoran, Rika, Naoko y Mei Ling se fueron al club de tiro para apoyar a Yukito.  
  
El juego ya había comenzado y las gradas de la cancha estaban hasta el tope. El club de porristas de la escuela no dejaba de apoyar al equipo, contagiando con sus porras al resto de los presentes, la mayoría de ellos favoreciendo, por supuesto, al equipo local. El partido estaba siendo más complicado de lo que se habían imaginado. El equipo de la preparatoria contraria tenía muy buenos elementos.  
  
Además, su defensa decidió optar por el marcaje personal, por lo que Touya y los demás delanteros muy rara vez hallaban ocasión de acercarse demasiado al área de disparo. Pero Touya se las arregló de alguna forma para burlar al defensa que lo marcaba y logró llegar al área de peligro, y así, sin encontrar resistencia alguna logró vencer al portero. Con eso lograban la delantera por un gol a cero.  
  
En las gradas, las porristas dedicaron una porra al goleador. Entre ellas una en particular.  
  
Su nombre era Sui Fa, una joven proveniente de China, que desde que llegó a la escuela no había perdido de vista a Touya. El muchacho le había gustado desde un principio, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Y todo era por culpa de su siempre inseparable amigo Tsukishiro, quien constantemente lo acompañaba por todos lados, impidiendo así, que la joven lograra una oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con él.  
  
-No te hagas ilusiones Sui Fa. –Le había aconsejado su grupo de amigas. Muchas de ellas habían tratado de acercarse antes al muchacho y todas habían obtenido el mismo resultado. –Kinomoto nunca sale con nadie. Es más, a todas aquéllas que se le declaran siempre les dice que no. Tú no serás la excepción.  
  
Pero la joven, de largo cabello negro e intensos ojos del mismo color no era del tipo de las que se conformaban con un simple no como respuesta. Estaba decidida a obtener más de lo que sus amigas habían logrado. Y de ser posible lo haría antes de terminar ese día.  
  
------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en el club de tiro, Yukito se mantenía a la delantera de la competencia por sólo un disparo. Era el turno de su rival y mientras éste se preparaba, su pensamiento se dirigió por un breve momento hacia su amigo. Esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien.  
  
No alcanzó a ver a través del cristal al grupo de amiguitos de Sakura, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para voltear hacia algún otro lado que no fuera la diana que tenía frente a él. Pero Sakura le había prometido el día anterior que lo apoyarían de alguna manera u otra, por lo que estaba seguro de que no lo habían dejado solo, y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.  
  
Cuando tocó su turno el joven adoptó la posición reglamentaria y se concentró de lleno para un disparo certero. Seguía manteniendo la delantera. Después de esto los jueces ordenaron el descanso. Ninguno de los dos contendientes podía dejar el lugar de la competencia, así que Yukito tuvo que conformarse con seguir deseando que a su amigo le fuera bien.  
  
Afuera, el grupo de niños también se preguntaba lo mismo que él, así que las niñas decidieron enviar a Shaoran para que averiguara sobre el marcador del partido, y a su vez diera noticias a los demás sobre cómo le estaba yendo a Yukito.  
  
Mientras tanto, Yukito dedicaba el momento de descanso para pensar más tranquilamente en Touya. Había estado tan concentrado en la competencia que muy raras veces había podido hacerlo.  
  
Se acordó entonces del pequeño sobre que su amigo le diera ésa mañana. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo observó atentamente. La curiosidad lo carcomía. ¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Sería acaso alguna especie de declaración o algo así? Dentro de su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.  
  
De cualquier forma estaba dispuesto a no abrirlo hasta que terminara todo eso. Se lo había prometido y le cumpliría.  
  
El tiempo de descanso terminó y Yukito volvió a concentrarse de lleno en la competencia.  
  
------------------  
  
El equipo de Touya se había llevado un buen susto. Uno de los defensas se había descuidado y de no haber sido por la agilidad de Yahami les habrían empatado el partido.  
  
Corrían los últimos minutos del juego y seguían con la mínima ventaja, pero uno de los delanteros del equipo de Touya recibió un golpe en el área y el árbitro marcó penal, el cual cobró sin ninguna dificultad. Con eso habían asegurado el triunfo.  
  
Minutos después la preparatoria anfitriona festejaba el campeonato. En los vestidores los muchachos celebraban la victoria mientras un impaciente Touya buscaba la forma de averiguar cómo le había ido a Yukito. Pero por desgracia no podría verlo hasta mucho después debido a que aún tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Terminó de bañarse y se vistió rápidamente, era hora de recibir el trofeo.  
  
Mientras el equipo se dirigía nuevamente a la cancha para recibirlo, Touya alcanzó a ver de lejos a su hermana y sin dudarlo un instante se acercó a ella. La niña observó el rostro ansioso de su hermano y adivinó inmediatamente lo que quería. Y después de felicitarlo fue directo al tema que realmente le importaba a él.  
  
-Shaoran acaba de avisarme hermano. –Le dijo alegremente. –Yukito ganó el torneo.  
  
Touya esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
  
------------------  
  
Era un poco más de mediodía. Yukito acababa de obtener el triunfo frente a su contrincante. Después de las felicitaciones correspondientes, hubo un momento de tranquilidad que Yukito aprovechó para preguntar a los amigos de Sakura cómo le había ido a Touya. Se alegró sobremanera al enterarse de su triunfo. Estaba seguro de que Touya también se había alegrado de igual forma al enterarse del suyo.  
  
De repente se acordó de aquello que Touya le había entregado. El torneo ya había terminado así que no encontró razón alguna para esperar más.  
  
Sacó de su bolsillo el sobre que su amigo le había dado esa mañana y con manos nerviosas de anticipación lo abrió. El sobre contenía una nota escrita por Touya que decía:  
  
"Yuki:  
  
Necesito decirte algo muy importante. Encuéntrame en nuestro árbol a las tres de la tarde.  
  
To-ya".  
  
Yukito leyó una y otra vez el recado mientras sonreía. Y hubiera seguido leyéndolo y sonriendo de no ser porque sus compañeros ya estaban rodeándolo y felicitándolo por su triunfo.  
  
Más tarde se encontraba acompañado por lo amigos de Sakura, quienes después de felicitarlo lo invitaron a celebrar. La localizarían a ella y a los demás y posteriormente darían un paseo por todo el festival.  
  
Miró el reloj del club, era la una de la tarde y pensó que sería la mejor distracción que encontraría mientras llegaba el momento. Además, él sabía que Touya no podría estar con él antes de la hora acordada porque aún tenía cosas qué hacer, por lo que tendría que resignarse a esperar durante lo que seguramente le parecerían dos largas, largas y eternas horas.  
  
En ése instante el decano lo llamó para entregarle su trofeo.  
  
------------------  
  
Aunque no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, entre la obsesión de Tomoyo por filmar todos los movimientos de Sakura, el semblante ruborizado de Shaoran cada vez que la veía, y las mentiras de Yamasaki, así como los sucesivos intentos de estrangularlo de una mortificada Chiharu, el tiempo le parecía demasiado lento. Le preguntó la hora a Sakura.  
  
-Pero Yukito... -Le respondió la niña. –Apenas me pediste la hora hace un minuto.  
  
Yukito sonrió apenado. A pesar del momento tan ameno que estaba pasando no había podido evitar preguntarle a cada rato.  
  
-Es que... La verdad tengo un compromiso muy importante. Quedé de verme con alguien. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Ay Yukito... -La niña suspiró, exasperada. –Faltan cinco minutos para las tres.  
  
-Bueno Sakura, ya debo irme, ¿Se quedarán un rato más?  
  
-Así es Yukito.  
  
-De acuerdo. Entonces nos veremos después, que se diviertan.  
  
El muchacho salió corriendo directamente a su cita, dejando detrás de sí a una desconcertada Sakura, la cual no dejaba de preguntarse qué era aquello tan importante que lo tenía tan impaciente.  
  
Mientras iba en camino hacia el árbol donde Touya lo había citado, volvió a leer su recado.  
  
¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirle? ¿Le diría que lo amaba? Sí, seguramente eso era. Seguramente Touya le diría al fin lo que había tratado de decirle desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirle siempre?  
  
"Yuki... Me preguntaba si te gustaría..."  
  
Pero se quedaba con la duda porque siempre los interrumpían.  
  
Pero ésta vez no se quedaría con la duda. Si Touya no le decía nada, entonces él lo haría. Entonces él iba a ser el que le dijera que lo amaba.  
  
Una voz que se le hizo conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola Tsukishiro. –Yahami se acercó corriendo hacia él. –Qué bueno que te encuentro.  
  
Volteó a ver para todos lados.  
  
-¿Y Kinomoto? ¿No está contigo? –Yahami por primera vez se sintió frustrado. Llevaba un buen rato buscándolo. Estaba convencido de que al encontrar a Tsukishiro seguramente lo encontraría a él.  
  
-Ah... No Yahami, pero en éste preciso momento iba a verlo.  
  
-Genial, te acompaño. Necesito hablar con él.  
  
-Es que... -Yukito se resignó. –Está bien, vamos.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el árbol de cerezo, donde Touya ya lo estaba esperando, ansioso.  
  
------------------  
  
Touya miró su reloj. Faltaba poco tiempo. En unos cuantos minutos Yukito llegaría y entonces le diría todo lo que sentía.  
  
-Yuki... -Touya ensayaba a media voz la forma en que se lo diría. –Te cité aquí porque hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte. Quiero que sepas que yo te...  
  
-Kinomoto...  
  
Touya volteó al escuchar su apellido. Se sorprendió al ver a una joven frente él.  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo Sui Fa? –Touya saludó a la porrista al reconocerla.  
  
-Ah... Sí. –La joven se veía nerviosa. –Es que yo... Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Ahora...? –Touya volteó a ver nuevamente su reloj. -¿Es muy importante? La verdad es que estoy esperando a...  
  
-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. –La joven se acercó a él. –Te lo prometo. Sólo serán unos minutos.  
  
-Está bien... -Touya asintió, resignado. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?  
  
-Pues verás, yo... Necesitaba decirte que tú... -La muchacha lo miró a los ojos. –Que tú me gustas mucho Kinomoto.  
  
Touya sólo bajó la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le sucedía.  
  
Al notar el silencio en el muchacho, la joven china se acercó más a él.  
  
-Kinomoto... ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?  
  
-Sí Sui Fa. –Touya la miró con gentileza. –Te agradezco que te intereses en mí pero... Yo no puedo corresponderte.  
  
-Ah... Está bien... Entiendo. –Pero la joven estaba intrigada. Si él no podía corresponderle eso significaba que ya había alguien más. ¿Pero quién? Ella jamás lo había visto acompañado de ninguna otra muchacha. Además, no era la primera vez que él rechazaba a alguien, eso lo sabía perfectamente, ya que ella misma había visto cómo cada una de sus amigas había pasado por lo mismo y habían tenido que aceptar su rechazo.  
  
Pero ella no era así. Ella no renunciaba tan fácilmente. Y si no había ninguna más, ¿Por qué ella no?  
  
Así que una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente, si eso no funcionaba entonces nada más funcionaría.  
  
Pero estaba segura de que sí. Ya lo había hecho antes y le había resultado, muchas veces.  
  
¿Por qué Kinomoto iba a ser la excepción? Después de todo también era un hombre.  
  
-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado. –Dijo la muchacha acercándose aún más a él. –Yo sólo quería que lo supieras...  
  
-Gracias por entender Sui Fa. –Touya no sospechaba lo que la atrevida muchacha estaba por hacer.  
  
-Bueno yo... Creo que debo irme. Pero antes quisiera...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Quisiera hacer algo... -Y sin mediar palabra más, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Touya y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.  
  
Al principio Touya se quedó paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero inmediatamente después tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y trató de separarla de él. Al sentir las manos de Touya sobre ella, la joven cerró su abrazo con más energía e intensificó el beso.  
  
Touya apretó con más fuerza los hombros de la chica, tratando de zafarse de ella, pero mientras más apretaba, más se resistía ella, pegándose más a él. Estrujó con más violencia tratando de no lastimarla, mientras la chica seguía besándolo...  
  
A varios metros de distancia, un joven de ojos dorados observaba la escena, atónito, al tiempo que el joven de ojos grises a su lado lo observaba a él con suma atención.  
  
Yukito bajó la cabeza mientras dos transparentes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se alejó del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
Con un gesto mezcla de compasión y pesar Yahami lo vio alejarse, después dirigió su mirada gris hacia el árbol de cerezo mientras observaba a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un beso muy apasionado.  
  
-¿Por qué Kinomoto? –Se preguntó en voz baja. –Si no lo amabas, ¿Por qué lo ilusionaste?  
  
Y se alejó del lugar dejando sola a la aparentemente apasionada pareja.  
  
Bajo el árbol de cerezo, Touya pudo librarse al fin de la muchacha.  
  
-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –La increpó verdaderamente furioso, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que la chica le había robado junto con el beso. -¿Acaso no fui claro contigo?  
  
La muchacha lo miró realmente desconcertada. Jamás había sido rechazada de esa forma, los jóvenes a los que había besado antes siempre habían cedido ante sus besos.  
  
-Lo siento Kinomoto, no pude evitarlo. –La joven estaba sorprendida. –Pero es que la verdad... Eres tan guapo que...  
  
Touya la miró fijamente, ya estaba más calmado.  
  
-Mira Sui Fa, no quiero lastimarte, pero... Te dije que estoy esperando a alguien. –Touya entonces reflexionó. -¿Tienes alguna idea del problema que me habrías causado si ésa persona nos hubiera visto?  
  
-Es que yo...  
  
-Mira... No te diré esto con el afán de ofenderte pero... No puedes ir por todos lados besando a cada muchacho sólo por el simple hecho de que te guste.  
  
-Kinomoto, lo siento... -La muchacha estaba muy apenada. –Es que... Como nunca te he visto acompañado de ninguna chica pues yo creí que... Tú no tenías a nadie especial.  
  
Touya desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia el árbol junto a él. La muchacha siguió su gesto y entonces sumó dos más dos.  
  
-Ah... Ya entiendo... -La joven bajó la vista, acongojada. –Yo... No lo sabía. Lo lamento.  
  
-Oye Sui Fa... -Touya estaba un poco sonrojado. –No voy a negar que besas muy bien pero... ¿No crees que es mejor que esos besos los guardes para alguien realmente especial? Estoy seguro de que ésa persona no tardará en llegar a tu vida. Es más, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas.  
  
La joven china lo miró dulcemente. Tuvo que aceptar que Kinomoto no era un muchacho cualquiera. Cualquier otro se habría aprovechado de su atracción y habría tomado todo lo que le ofrecía sólo como un juego. Le había sucedido antes y eso le había dejado muchas veces el corazón lastimado.  
  
-Además... -Touya continuó. –Es cierto que un beso robado no sabe mal pero... ¿No crees que un beso correspondido sabe mejor?  
  
-Kinomoto... Tú... ¿Eres correspondido por ésa persona?  
  
Touya contestó con la mayor seguridad del mundo.  
  
-Sí Sui Fa. Soy correspondido.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ti. –La joven inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida. -¿Sabes una cosa? Esa persona a la que amas... Es muy afortunada.  
  
Touya la observó alejarse por un instante, después volteó a ver el árbol y colocó su mano en su rugoso tronco, acariciándolo justo en el sitio donde Yukito acostumbraba a recargar su cabeza.  
  
-No... Yo soy el afortunado.  
  
Continuará... 


	5. Cap V Una flecha directo al corazón

"UNA CITA A CIEGAS"  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo V  
  
Una flecha directo al corazón.  
  
Aún no podía creer lo que había visto.  
  
Yukito vagaba sin rumbo fijo por toda la escuela tratando de asimilar lo vivido momentos antes. Un enorme desconsuelo se reflejaba en su rostro.  
  
Caminaba entre los demás estudiantes tratando de perderse entre ellos, queriendo distraer su mente en otras cosas. Siempre que se sentía triste buscaba algún lugar que pudiera hacerle olvidar los motivos que lo entristecían. Así que pensó que mezclarse entre la gente que se divertía iba a ayudarle un poco a disminuir el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Pero en ésta ocasión no fue así. Por más que lo intentó, el ver los rostros alegres de los estudiantes a su alrededor sólo aumentó su dolor. Buscando estar a solas llegó a una parte aislada del instituto, y se sentó bajo un ciruelo.  
  
Sacó de su bolsillo el recado que Touya le entregara, lo leyó nuevamente tratando de entenderlo.  
  
"Yuki:  
  
Necesito decirte algo muy importante. Encuéntrame en nuestro árbol a las tres de la tarde.  
  
To-ya".  
  
Se había equivocado al creer que eso tan "importante" que To-ya necesitaba decirle era algo relacionado con ellos. No. Era que To-ya ya había encontrado a la persona especial para él y seguramente quería que su "mejor amigo" fuera el primero en saberlo. Seguramente esperaba que Yukito llegara al árbol para correr directamente hacia él tomando de la mano a su novia para presentársela, esperando que él lo felicitara sinceramente.  
  
Seguramente aquello que durante tanto tiempo había tratado de decirle simplemente era "Yuki... Me preguntaba si te gustaría... Conocer a la muchacha de la cual me enamoré."  
  
Sí, probablemente después lo invitarían y celebrarían juntos los "tres" el que To-ya estuviera enamorado, esperando que con una gran sonrisa Yukito celebrara con ellos.  
  
Si eso era realmente lo que To-ya quería hacer, entonces él había sido el que se había equivocado completamente.  
  
Recargó su cabeza contra el ciruelo y se sintió incómodo. Definitivamente no había ningún otro árbol más cómodo que el suyo.  
  
¿El suyo? ¿Su árbol de cerezo? No. Volvió a leer el recado.  
  
"Nuestro árbol..."  
  
Así le había llamado To-ya. Nuestro árbol. El árbol donde cada mañana desde el primer día en que se conocieron habían pasado juntos tantos momentos.  
  
Se sintió abatido y disgustado al mismo tiempo. Tal vez debió reclamarle. Tal vez debió preguntarle cómo había sido que se había atrevido a besar a alguien debajo de "nuestro árbol". El jamás habría hecho semejante cosa. No en el sitio que desde siempre había considerado como el de ellos dos y de nadie más.  
  
Pero no tenía ningún derecho de hacer algo así. Después de todo To-ya sólo era su mejor amigo. Sólo eso y nada más.  
  
Su mejor amigo. Muy buen amigo. Aquél que le sonreía siempre que podía, porque él y sólo él era el único que lo hacía sonreír de verdad. El que cada vez que el viento hacía que su cabello plateado cubriera parte de sus ojos siempre se lo retiraba con los dedos, los cuales posaba sobre su frente para extrañamente terminar deslizándolos disimuladamente a lo largo de su mejilla...  
  
Pero sólo su amigo. El que siempre se preocupaba por él. El que cada vez que Yukito no traía dinero para el almuerzo o se quedaba con hambre le regalaba el suyo, sin importarle si él comía o no. El que no le importaba cuántas veces lo viera llorar frente a la tumba de su madre en cada aniversario, cuando nadie más lo había visto llorar nunca, porque To-ya no lloraba ni reía delante de nadie que no fuera él. Porque nadie lo conocía de verdad como lo conocía él...  
  
Pero solamente su amigo.  
  
Yukito levantó su vista del papel, su mirada recorrió el sitio en donde se encontraba. Le pareció ajeno, extraño. A lo lejos divisó a una pareja de enamorados que, ignorantes del sufrimiento que le causaban se fundían en un beso, atormentándolo más.  
  
¿Quién era la joven a la que To-ya besaba?  
  
Creía haberla visto antes. Sí... Era una de las porristas.  
  
Seguramente durante las prácticas se habían conocido y tratado... Y enamorado.  
  
¿Ella lo conocería tan bien como él? ¿Conocería su lado alegre, bromista, triste que nadie más que él había creído conocer?  
  
-¿Lo amaría más que él? ¿Con la misma fuerza y pasión con la que él hubiera sido capaz de amarlo?  
  
Yukito sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas brotaban, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas, humedeciendo el lugar que los suaves dedos de Touya alguna vez acariciaran.  
  
-Ella no te conoce To-ya. Nunca te conocerá como te conozco yo... Nunca te amará como te amo yo.  
  
Pero en medio de su pesar tuvo que admitir que ella había logrado algo que él no. Él la había besado. Y ese beso había sido como una flecha que se había clavado directamente en su corazón, destrozándolo.  
  
¿A qué sabrían sus besos? Si To-ya alguna vez lo hubiera besado ¿Lo habría hecho con la misma fogosidad con que la besaba a ella? ¿Habría estrujado sus hombros con la misma pasión como se los estrujaba a ella?  
  
Pero eso nunca lo sabría. Y entre todo, "eso" era lo que más dolor le causaba...  
  
El hecho de haberlo perdido... Sin haberlo tenido nunca.  
  
Yukito cerró los ojos tratando de enviar a alguna parte infinita de su mente la imagen que tanto dolor le causaba. Haber visto a To-ya besando a otra persona que no había sido él, bajo "su" árbol.  
  
No. Ya no era "su" árbol. Tampoco "nuestro árbol"...  
  
-No... –Reconoció Yukito entre sus lágrimas. –Su árbol. De él... Y de ella.  
  
------------------  
  
Touya ya no volteaba a ver su reloj. Simplemente ya no despegaba la vista de él. Se estaba desesperando. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera dejado pasar diez minutos y se habría ido. No era precisamente una persona muy paciente cuando se trataba de esperar a alguien.  
  
Pero estaba esperando a Yukito. Y ya había pasado una hora. Y estaba verdaderamente preocupado.  
  
¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué no había acudido a la cita? ¿Y si le había sucedido algo?  
  
Pero estaban en la escuela. Nada podría pasarle estando ahí, y de ser así, habría sido al primero al que le avisaran. No, no era eso.  
  
Se paseaba de un lado a otro. Iba y venía, del árbol hacia la malla de la primaria, de la malla al árbol... Sin perder nunca de vista el árbol.  
  
¿Y si lo había visto con ésa muchacha? ¿Qué tal si en el momento preciso...?  
  
Touya sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ésa idea absurda de su mente. No podía ser eso. No quería que fuera eso.  
  
¿Y si se le había olvidado? ¡Pero claro! Sólo eso podía ser. ¿Qué tal si su amigo, tan despistado como era a veces, había olvidado que ésa misma mañana él le había guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa su carta?  
  
Volteó a ver su reloj por última vez. Era hora de empezar a buscarlo. ¿Pero en dónde podría estar? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el club de tiro, y se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
De camino al club Touya decidió desviar su camino y se dirigió primero al área de juegos, sabía que los amigos de Sakura habían sido los últimos en verlo ya que habían estado con él durante la competencia, así que seguramente ellos podrían darle alguna razón.  
  
Al llegar al lugar alcanzó a ver de lejos a su hermana y a sus amigos, que entretenidos, observaban a Shaoran mientras disparaba un balón hacia una de las pequeñas porterías que sus compañeros del club de fútbol habían instalado como entretenimiento para los visitantes.  
  
Después de anotar el gol el niño recibió como premio un muñeco de peluche. Shaoran volteó a ver entonces a Sakura y se acercó a ella. Luego, completamente sonrojado le extendió el peluche que la niña aceptó, también sonrojada. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Touya.  
  
-Vaya... Debo reconocer que se ven lindos. ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!? ¡Ese condenado mocoso me las va a...! Pero primero le voy a preguntar por Yuki...  
  
Y se dirigía directamente hacia los niños cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.  
  
-Ah... Hola Yahami... -Touya saludó a su portero. Le extrañó notarlo un poco serio, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia.  
  
-Hola Kinomoto, precisamente a ti te buscaba...  
  
-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Respondió Touya mientras miraba para todos lados esperando poder encontrar entre la gente al único dueño de sus sonrisas.  
  
-Pues verás, los muchachos del club decidimos organizar una reunión ésta noche para celebrar nuestro triunfo. Será en mi casa, a las nueve. Compraremos botanas, refrescos y pondremos algunas películas. Ya sabes, de ésas de... Kinomoto... ¿Me estás poniendo atención?  
  
-¿Ah...? ¿Qué me decías?  
  
Yahami sólo sonrió. –Vaya, vaya... Lo que hace el amor...  
  
Touya se le quedó viendo. –¿De qué hablas?  
  
-No te hagas Kinomoto, que ya sabemos... -El pelirrojo lo miró, malicioso.  
  
Touya se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Qué saben?  
  
-Que tienes novia. –Yahami coreó, juguetón. –Kinomoto tiene novia, tiene novia, tiene nov...  
  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Yahami? –Touya lo interrumpió, molesto. –Eso no es cierto. Yo no tengo novia.  
  
-¿Ah no...? –El pelirrojo lo miró, confundido. –Pero entonces... ¿Quién era la chica con la que te vimos besándote apasionadamente bajo el cerezo hace más de una hora?  
  
-¿Besándome...? –Touya estaba abrumado. –No Yahami, ella me besó a mí, pero yo no... Un momento, dijiste... ¿Vimos?  
  
-Eh... Sí. Así es... Te vimos. –Yahami comenzaba a comprender.  
  
Touya tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Quién... ¿Quién más me vio?  
  
-Pues verás Kinomoto... -El joven de ojos grises tosió. –Le dije que estaba buscándote y él me dijo que sabía dónde encontrarte, así que yo lo acompañé y entonces...  
  
-¿Él? –El corazón de Touya comenzó a latir muy rápido. –¿Quién? ¿¡Quién!?  
  
-Pues... Tsukishiro...  
  
Touya tomó por lo hombros al pelirrojo y lo sacudió con tanta fuerza, que de no haber tenido sus pecas bien pegadas a su rostro, habrían salido disparadas.  
  
-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿¡¡Que Yukito me vio!!? ¿¡¡Qué fue lo que hizo!!? ¿¡¡Te dijo algo!!? ¿¡¡Qué te dijo!!?  
  
-Oye, cálmate Kinomoto, te va a dar algo... –Yahami logró librarse de su capitán y sacudió su cabeza, aturdido. –La verdad es que... No dijo nada.  
  
-¿Que no dijo nada? –Touya no comprendía.  
  
¿Es que acaso no le había importado haberlo visto?  
  
-Lo único que hizo fue darse la media vuelta y marcharse. –Respondió Yahami. –Pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-Es que... No pensaba decírtelo pero...  
  
-¿¡Pero qué!?  
  
-La verdad... No se veía muy bien.  
  
Eso fue peor que creer que no le había importado.  
  
-No puede ser... -Touya se agarró de los cabellos. -¿Y ahora qué haré? ¿Dónde lo encontraré? ¿Cómo le explicaré?  
  
-Oye Kinomoto... No sé lo que está pasando realmente entre ustedes dos pero... Si yo fuera tú aclararía éste malentendido. Y pronto.  
  
Touya comprendió que su compañero sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Así que decidió terminar de confiar en él.  
  
-¿De casualidad tienes idea de dónde pueda estar?  
  
-Pues... No. Pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?  
  
-Gracias Yahami. Te debo una.  
  
-De nada Kinomoto. –Touya se despidió y se marchó a toda prisa. –Te deseo suerte... La vas a necesitar.  
  
------------------  
  
Después de haber estado bajo el ciruelo Yukito pensó en marcharse directamente a su casa. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer en la escuela, pero a última hora decidió quedarse. Era mucho más probable que estando solo se deprimiera más. Sobre todo en un lugar que tanto le recordaba a Touya.  
  
Había pensado también perderse en el parque, pero ése de igual forma era un lugar que los dos siempre frecuentaban. Así que, buscando un sitio que no le recordara tanto a él, había llegado a la cafetería. Después de todo en ése lugar nunca almorzaban juntos.  
  
Masticaba una galleta sin mucho entusiasmo. Bebió un poco de su gaseosa y miró a través de la ventana. La tarde había refrescado un poco. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, el lugar estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban disfrutando de las últimas horas del festival.  
  
Sonrió irónicamente. Ese día había comenzado como uno de los más emocionantes de su vida. Primero los nervios de la competencia por el torneo, después sus últimos momentos con Touya bajo el cerezo. Luego la alegría de celebrar el triunfo de los dos. Más tarde, la emoción por saber lo que le deparaba su cita con él... Para al final terminar con un profundo dolor.  
  
Yukito suspiró, desilusionado. Y el día aún no terminaba.  
  
Una voz de mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Yumi, su compañera del club.  
  
-Tsukishiro, qué gusto me da verte. –La muchacha lo saludó alegremente. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar celebrando tu triunfo?  
  
Yukito sólo la miró de reojo y siguió observando a través de la ventana.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo Tsukishiro? -La joven lo interrogó, preocupada. -¿Tienes algún problema?  
  
Pero Yukito permaneció en silencio.  
  
-Ya veo... No quieres hablar de eso. Bueno, entonces hablemos de otras cosas. ¡Ah! Ya sé... ¿Sabías que...?  
  
Y mientras la muchacha hablaba y hablaba sin parar, Yukito siguió contemplando el avance del atardecer, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.  
  
-¿...Entonces qué? ¿Ya te decidiste?  
  
-¿Disculpa? –Yukito tuvo que poner atención a la muchacha, ya había sido demasiado grosero al no haberla escuchado desde un principio.  
  
-El juego Tsukishiro. Te estoy hablando del juego.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con el juego?  
  
La joven tuvo que repetir lo último que le había dicho.  
  
-Te estaba comentando que el juego que organizamos en el club ya comenzó. Te preguntaba si siempre te habías decidido ¿Participarás o no?  
  
Yukito recordó de repente.  
  
-Ah sí, el juego... El de los arqueros.  
  
-Exacto. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Participarás? Y por favor Tsukishiro, si me vas a salir con una excusa, que sea buena.  
  
¿Con una excusa? Era verdad. La última vez que Yumi le había preguntado él le había respondido sólo con pretextos tontos, sin sentido. Hasta ése momento sólo había tenido una razón para no aceptar participar, pero ésa razón no podía decírsela a ella, ni a nadie más.  
  
La única razón por la que no había querido participar en el juego era Touya.  
  
Pero ésa razón ya no era válida, ¿Verdad? Yukito ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con ésa persona especial. Y si era así entonces ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para no jugar? Recordó que le había dicho a Touya que no le llamaba la atención salir con desconocidas. Pero... ¿Touya sí podía hacerlo?  
  
Porque ésa muchacha con la que lo había visto besándose era una desconocida. Al menos lo era para él. Y eso a Touya no le había importado en absoluto. Nunca se la presentó ni como amiga. Nunca le habló de ella, nunca le dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.  
  
Una creciente sensación de descontento se iba apoderando de él conforme lo pensaba. Estaba celoso. Muy celoso. Y también estaba muy enamorado.  
  
Pero además... Estaba muy dolido.  
  
Si Touya ya había encontrado a su persona especial, él también tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Tal vez la encontraría en la joven que él eligiera en ese juego.  
  
Yukito suspiró con pesar mientras se ponía de pie. Se dirigió directamente hacia la muchacha y con voz firme, pero que denotaba una profunda tristeza le respondió:  
  
-Está bien Yumi. Participaré en ese juego.  
  
------------------  
  
¿En qué se había equivocado?  
  
Touya regresaba a la escuela luego de haber ido a buscar a Yukito a su casa. Estaba seguro de que después de lo que había visto sería lo primero que haría. Pero cansado de tocar el timbre como quinientas veces tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su amigo no estaba ahí.  
  
Pero entonces ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿En dónde más podría estar? Touya analizó la situación.  
  
¿Qué habría hecho él, Touya? Lo primero: Alejar a la intrusa que Yukito estuviera besando, sin importar de quién se tratara. Segundo: Confrontar a Yukito y reclamarle el motivo por el cual se había atrevido a lastimarlo. Tercero: Irse a su casa y encerrarse directamente en su habitación sin cenar, para después tomar el primer objeto que le recordara a él y arrojarlo contra la pared, lo que significaría destruir todo el cuarto, ya que todo lo que había ahí le recordaría a él.  
  
¡Eso era! Ahí radicaba su error. Lo había hecho todo mal. La pregunta correcta no era ¿Qué hubiera hecho él, Touya? Sino más bien ¿Qué hubiera hecho Yukito?  
  
Yukito no había dicho nada cuando los vio. No le reclamó nada a él, porque estaba seguro que pensaría que no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Y no se había ido a su casa porque seguramente había buscado un lugar alegre que lo hiciera olvidar su tristeza. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que Yukito seguía en el festival.  
  
Buscó por todos lados, preguntó a varios de sus compañeros, pero nadie lo había visto.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la calma alcanzó a ver a una de sus compañeras del salón y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.  
  
-Hola Murasaki...  
  
-Hola Kinomoto. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿De casualidad has visto a Yukito?  
  
-Sí, vi cuando se dirigía con Yumi hacia el club de tiro. –Le respondió.  
  
-¿Al club de tiro? –Touya no comprendió. -¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Me acabo de enterar que siempre sí va a participar en el juego.  
  
-¿El juego? –Entonces recordó el día en que Yukito le había hablado de él.  
  
Pero... Yukito le había dicho que no estaba interesado en salir con una desconocida. Es más, le había asegurado que él solamente saldría con una persona especial...  
  
Entonces lo comprendió todo.  
  
Yukito estaba lastimado, y en medio de su dolor había tomado lo primero que se le había ofrecido como una salida para poder olvidarlo. Era comprensible. En su lugar, posiblemente él también habría hecho lo mismo.  
  
Ahora más que nunca necesitaba aclararle lo que había sucedido. Tenía que explicarle, o al menos, demostrarle que él era la persona a la que amaba. Pero debía hacerlo ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
------------------  
  
El club de tiro estaba bastante cambiado. La sobriedad y silencio que lo caracterizaban habían desaparecido completamente. Las organizadoras habían pegado corazones de papel en las paredes, pequeñas figuras de cupidos de cartón colgaban de los techos y las ventanas, y afuera del área de tiro, junto a las gradas, habían colocado un cartel con todas las reglas del juego, además de la lista de los arqueros que participarían.  
  
Al enterarse de que Tsukishiro había decidido participar a última hora, varias muchachas se apuntaron para salir en la cita a ciegas con él. Ya habían pasado todos los arqueros de la lista, el turno era de Yukito.  
  
Pero Yukito no se sentía bien. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Pero ya estaba ahí. Yumi ya le había vendado los ojos, y le había entregado el arco con la flecha lista para que él la disparara. Las jóvenes se habían acomodado frente a él y cada una de ellas esperaba tener la suerte de ser la elegida por él.  
  
Yukito levantó el arco y tanteó, sin importarle nada ya. Ni siquiera se molestó en calcular la dirección y la altura a la que dispararía, solamente quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.  
  
Le daría a una joven con el corazón de goma, se resignaría a que ella lo besara e hiciera con él lo que se le antojara, después concretaría una cita con ella, la cual tendría que cumplir. Ésas eran las reglas y debía respetarlas.  
  
Se olvidaría de Touya, empezaría de nuevo y tal vez... Tal vez durante ésa cita se enamoraría otra vez.  
  
Frunció el ceño bajo la venda que lo cegaba, al tiempo que suspiraba de coraje y frustración. No era cierto. Nunca se enamoraría de nadie más. Jamás podría olvidar a Touya.  
  
En ese momento se quiso quitar la venda, pensó en decirle a Yumi que lo sustituyera por algún otro arquero, lo que fuera, con tal de salir de ahí e ir directamente a buscar a Touya y decirle que lo amaba, que no le importaba que él no le correspondiera, que sólo quería que lo supiera. Para después, con todo su corazón, desearle toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de la persona que él quería.  
  
Pero ya no había marcha atrás.  
  
Touya entró corriendo al recinto sin importarle los murmullos que levantaba a su alrededor, se dirigió directamente hacia Yukito para pedirle que se detuviera. Estaba dispuesto a impedir que cometiera un error, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo por un malentendido. También tenía miedo de que durante su cita a ciegas pudiera enamorarse de alguien más.  
  
Además, estaba decidido a decirle que lo amaba, de cualquier forma.  
  
Tratando de impedir el inevitable disparo de Yukito y sin pensarlo dos veces, Touya se interpuso entre él y las jóvenes que formadas enfrente lo esperaban de un momento a otro.  
  
-Por favor Yuki, no lo hagas...  
  
Yukito creyó escuchar la voz de Touya y trató de desviar el tiro.  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde. La flecha salió disparada y una fuerte exclamación se escuchó por todo el salón, seguida de un profundo silencio.  
  
Yukito bajó poco a poco el arco sintiendo que un enorme pesar invadía su corazón. Lentamente fue retirando la venda que cubría sus ojos mientras esperaba, resignado, conocer a la joven con la que saldría en esa cita a ciegas.  
  
El salón permanecía en absoluto silencio. A Yukito le extrañó que nadie estuviera aplaudiendo. También le extrañó que hasta ése momento la joven no se hubiera acercado a él para "cobrarle" el valor de su disparo.  
  
Terminó de quitarse la venda y dejó que sus cristalinos ojos dorados, llenos de una profunda tristeza, se adaptaran a la luz. Y lo que vio frente a él lo dejó aturdido, haciendo que de la impresión soltara lo que tenía en las manos. El arco cayó al suelo haciendo eco en el silencio del recinto.  
  
Frente a él, a unos metros de distancia y mirándolo de una forma que Yukito no supo interpretar si era de desconcierto o diversión, Touya se encontraba parado, con ambos brazos separados a los lados, mientras lentamente agachaba la cabeza y sus ojos azules se desviaban de los suyos para observar una parte de sí mismo.  
  
Yukito dirigió su vista a la parte del cuerpo que Touya observaba y alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una suave goma roja pegada en su pecho.  
  
El tiro que a última hora había tratado de desviar le había pegado a Touya...  
  
A la altura de su corazón.  
  
Yukito se quedó paralizado, sin tener la más remota idea cómo reaccionar. Se acordó de la lista que Yumi le había entregado aquél día. ¿Dónde había quedado? ¿Qué era lo que significaba la flecha a la altura del corazón?  
  
Pero pronto lo averiguaría de la forma más inesperada.  
  
Con un gesto de absoluta seriedad, Touya caminó lentamente mientras se despegaba el corazón de goma del pecho. El silencio en el recinto se hizo más profundo conforme Touya se aproximaba a él. Se detuvo a una distancia de medio metro y esbozando una sonrisa pegó el corazón en el pecho de él, a la misma altura.  
  
Un murmullo se levantó en toda la sala, al mismo tiempo que Touya lo tomaba cuidadosamente por la cintura y lo atraía despacio hacia él.  
  
Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al suyo. Yukito cerró los ojos.  
  
Un amoroso, tímido y delicado beso que duró sólo un segundo fue depositado en sus labios.  
  
El murmullo a su alrededor se convirtió en un suspiro general. Ése beso había quedado como uno de los más hermosos entre todos lo que se dieran las parejas formadas durante el juego.  
  
Touya apoyó su frente en la suya, y con un tono de voz tan suave que Yukito jamás le había escuchado, le hizo la tan ansiada pregunta que desde hacía varios días había tratado de expresarle.  
  
-Me preguntaba si te gustaría... Salir conmigo ésta noche.  
  
Yukito asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía con dulzura, perdido en la profundidad de su mirada.  
  
Los dedos de Touya acariciaron los cabellos que cubrían su frente, recorriendo su mejilla como lo habían hecho tantas otras veces. Después tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a su oído, y con el mismo tono de voz le susurró:  
  
-Entonces... Pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto.  
  
Después de eso se separó de él. Sonriendo, le señaló el corazón de goma que Yukito aún tenía pegado en el pecho, y le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en un gesto que prometía una noche muy especial:  
  
-Me debes un beso.  
  
Y se retiró del lugar con la frente en alto, indiferente a las miradas asombradas de todos los presentes.  
  
Cuando el joven hubo desaparecido de su ángulo de visión, todas las miradas se posaron entonces en Yukito, quien completamente ajeno a ellas, permanecía de pie en el fondo del salón.  
  
En su mano sostenía la flecha con el corazón de goma, mientras la contemplaba con ojos soñadores, y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
FIN 


End file.
